Caskets are used for the interment of the bodies of deceased persons. Prior to interment, the body of the deceased is typically displayed in a casket for the benefit of loved ones at a funeral. The use of a bier to support the casket at the funeral is known in the art. Typically, the displayed casket, supported by the bier, is flanked by floral arrangements and personal effects of the deceased. A bier should have a high quality finished furniture appearance. Further, the bier should have a display shelf for displaying the personal effects of the deceased in a tasteful and meaningful manner. The invention provides such a bier.